


Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> When the team go out for the evening to the theatre to see The Rocky Horror Show Ianto can't wait to see Jack dressed as Eddie ... but will Jack really dress up as expected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me

 

 

**Title:** Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
 **Author** **:** [ ](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  When the team go out for the evening to the theatre to see The Rocky Horror Show Ianto can't wait to see Jack dressed as Eddie ... but will Jack really dress up as expected?  
 **Warnings:** Cross dressing  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game   
**Rating:** NC17 **  
**

Ianto combed the gel through his hair until it was completely flat and then parted it on one side, once he was sure it looked right he picked up the sixties style, thick black rimmed glasses and slid them into place. The whole ensemble made him chuckle to himself but he'd made a good job of his costume. The pale beige trousers, white shirt, bow tie and beige zip up jacket had turned him into a pretty good look-a-like for Brad from the Rocky Horror Show.

Jack had informed him that he was going as Eddie and was meant to be at Ianto's flat with him getting ready but had called earlier to say he'd gone out to check on a rift spike and was running late and because his costume was at the hub he'd change there and meet them all at the theatre. Ianto was looking forward to seeing the Captain dressed in simple blue jeans, white t shirt and a black leather jacket.

A quick glance at his watch informed Ianto that he needed to leave if he was to make it through the traffic and to the theatre on time where he and the rest of the team had arranged to meet in the foyer before the musical began. He grabbed his keys, checked his wallet contained the tickets and then shoved his mobile phone in his pocket before hurrying out the door.

Parking the car as nearby as possible Ianto hurried along the street, smiling at the others obviously heading to the same location with their various outfits and relieved that he had chosen the dowdy Brad to copy. He was with a couple of yards from the theatre when he spotted Gwen, Owen and Toshiko exit a taxi and waved to attract their attention.

“The perfect Brad,” Toshiko said with a big smile.

“You all look great,” Ianto said, giving all of their costumes an admiring look.

Gwen had come dressed as Janet – Jack had joked that they should have brought their resident weevil with them – dressed in a pale pink 1950's style dress with a little white cardigan over the top, shoes with a small heel and a blonde wig upon her head.

Owen had come as the Narrator, dressed in the kind of clothes he wouldn't normally be seen dead in. A black evening suit complete with waistcoat and bow tie and very shiny black shoes.

Toshiko looked stunning dressed as Columbia, she had the outfit down to a tee with the little shiny black shorts, black fishnet tights and heeled shoes topped with a gold sequinned waistcoat, jacket and top hat. 

“So where's our illustrious Captain then?” Owen asked, pulling at the tie around his neck.

“Said he'd meet us here, he was running late,” Ianto replied.

“Then we should get some drinks in while we're waiting then,” Owen grinned and they all nodded and headed into the theatre.

After showing their tickets they went straight to the small bar. Owen and Ianto told Gwen and Toshiko to grab some seats while they fetched the drinks, they had just asked them what they wanted and were about to head to the bar when Owen's mouth dropped open in shock.

“What is it?” Toshiko asked him worriedly. “Are you feeling ill?”

“Na … bloody hell, look!” Owen spluttered, pointing towards the bar and they all pretty much had the same reaction as the medic.

Stood at the bar, dressed nothing like Eddie was Jack. Not that he looked much like the Captain at this point. On his feet were the kind of heels Toshiko wore to add to her height, his legs were clad in fishnet stockings complete with a garter around one thigh and they were attached to the suspenders that sat against the top of his thighs.

The rest of his body was encased in a red corset – the satin overlaid with black lace -  a pair of black frilly panties and this was topped off with a long black velvet cape lined with red satin. A wig of black curls tumbled down over his shoulders and his make-up looked almost professional. And he was grinning at them with his red lipstick covered lips as he now walked carefully towards them.

“Fuck me Jack!” Ianto exclaimed.

“Later, if you play your cards right,” Jack answered with a wink.

“I thought you were coming as Eddie?” Gwen asked, her eyes drawn the Captains rather shapely legs.

“I thought that would be a bit boring and if you're going to dress up for this, then you should go all out,” Jack told her with a laugh.

“Not bloody likely!” Owen huffed, thankful for his understated evening attire.

“I never expected any of you to go this far,” Jack told them. “but you all look great, come on, we should take out seats.”

“We've not had a drink yet,” Owen grumbled.

“We can get one in the interval,” Toshiko told him, grabbing his arm with one of hers and Gwen's with the other and pulling them in the direction of the stairs that led down to the stalls where their seats were located.

Jack slid his arm around Ianto's waist and they proceeded to follow their team mates.

“I'm looking forward to corrupting you later Brad,” Jack said with a cheeky smile to Ianto.

“But what about Janet?” Ianto asked, going along with the game.

“I won't tell her if you don't,” Jack laughed and they took their seats.

*~*~*~*

“It's so much better seeing it on the stage instead of the film,” Toshiko said with a grin as they exited the theatre. “the audience participation just adds that little extra to the fun.”

“Agreed,” Gwen replied, pulling the little white cardigan around her body and shivering in the night air.

“It's cold, anyone up for a drink in the pub to warm up?” Owen suggested.

“I just want to get home,” Gwen told him. “Rhys should be home from work by now.”

“I'd love a drink,” Toshiko smiled. “Jack? Ianto?”

“I need to get out of these shoes,” Jack admitted. “My feet are killing me!”

“And I need to sleep,” Ianto added, feigning a long yarn which fooled no-one.

“Okay then, Gwen go home and share lasagne with Rhys and you two … nope, I don't want to know,” Owen chuckled.

“We'll see you at the hub, bright and early,” Jack grinned at him and hobbled away towards where Ianto had parked the car and within a few minutes they were pulling up outside the younger man's home.

“Damn, how can women wear these heels day in, day out?” Jack asked hobbling up the steps to Ianto's flat.

“You should have asked Toshiko that,” Ianto answered, unlocking the door to the flat and letting Jack in first.

Ianto flipped on the hall light and gave Jack a wide grin.

“What?” Jack asked, trying to work out the look in the younger man's eyes.

“Do you think you can bare the shoes for a little longer?” Ianto asked, before he could change his mind.

“And the rest of the outfit?” Jack asked curiously and Ianto nodded. “Ianto Jones, is there something you've not been telling me?”

“Not before tonight,” Ianto admitted. “but seeing you dressed up like this, I am finding it a bit of a turn on.”

“Then in that case, I can definitely cope with the shoes for a little longer,” Jack answered, taking the younger man's hand and leading him into the bedroom, turning the light on in the room as they entered. “just tell me exactly what you want to do?”

“This isn't your first time is it? Cross dressing I mean?” Ianto asked, his trousers beginning to feel a little more snug as Jack took off the cape to reveal the rest of the outfit beneath.

“No, but not for a long while,” Jack answered. “not since the sixties.”

“A very long time,” Ianto agreed, wrapping his arms around the Captains waist which was more than normally defined by the corset. “you do know that your legs made Gwen envious this evening?”

“I did notice,” Jack chuckled softly. “luckily for me that I'm not very hairy or that would have ruined the effect completely.”

“It would,” Ianto agreed, his hands sliding down over the older man's frill covered arse to stroke the smooth skin at the top of his thighs and then pressing his lips to Jacks and smearing his red lipstick over both their faces as the kiss turned into something deeper.

“I forgot how horrible lipstick tasted,” Ianto said, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. “but you standing there with it all smeared across you face just makes you look even more wanton than ever.”

“Is that so?” Jack asked, reaching out for the bow tie around his lovers neck and pulling it free so he could unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt and get to his neck.

“Mmmm,” Ianto mumbled, tilting his neck to one side so Jack's lips had easier access to it, his hands moving back to clutch the Captains frill covered arse tightly when he felt the tender skin being sucked hard and moaning softly when the sharp edges of Jack's teeth worried the skin.

Releasing the skin from his mouth Jack kissed the blossoming love bite and then kissed his lover hard on the lips again, this time his tongue claiming the younger man's as his own as he explored every inch and their tongues tangling until they had to part panting for air.

Ianto slid his hand away from the Captain arse and reached up to unclasp the cloak from around his neck, tossing it over the nearby chair in the corner of the room before taking the time to drink in every inch of the older man's body clad in such unconventional clothes.

Jack slid his hands down his own body over the corset, starting at his chest, down to his waist and then backwards over his own arse and then to his crotch to touch his own aching cock through the satin and lace frills of the panties he wore.

“Tell me exactly what you want me to do?” Jack said, reaching out to tug Ianto's shirt from his trousers.

“Could you, would you lie on the bed?” Ianto asked. “Leaving the shoes on?”

“Sure,” Jack told him and did as requested, stretching out his body and resting on his elbows with his ankles crossed.

Ianto took off the glasses he was wearing and then lost the zip up jacket. The frilly knickers Jack was wearing were doing nothing to hide the bulge growing beneath them. Licking his lips Ianto finished removing the bow tie, tugged the shirt off over his head and then rapidly lost the rest of his clothes while Jack watched avidly before climbing onto the bed beside his lover.

Jack watched as Ianto's eyes took once more in every inch of his body, then a small shiver of anticipation ran through his body when Ianto's hand skimmed down his top most leg over the stocking all the way to his foot and then back up again to tease the bare skin above the stocking top and inward to his inner thigh.

Parting his ankles Jack lay still and panting slightly while Ianto's hand travelled to and along the other leg, slid over the frilly silk of the panties that covered his hip and then over the tight lace corset. He looked Jack in the eye and then reached up with one hand and pulled the wig from his head, tossing it onto the floor beside them.

“You don't like the wig?” Jack asked softly panting.

“Nope, it makes you look … too much not like you,” Ianto told him, like he was pondering it out loud.

“Fine by me, it was itchy,” Jack told him.

Ianto nodded and lowered his head, covering the Captains lips with his own. The lipstick covering his lips again as his tongue sought access into the other man's mouth and kissing him hard while the fingers of one hand eased under the tight corset, just managing to find a hardened nipple with one fingertip and teasing it with his fingernail.

Jack moaned into the younger man's mouth, grabbed the back of his neck with a hand and pulled him closer. Their teeth clashing, tongues battling and lips bruising until they had to part to catch their breath, dragging much needed oxygen into their lungs as they panted hard.

“Tell me what you're going to do to me?” Jack asked between words.

“I'm going to drive you to the edge and then fuck you hard, so hard,” Ianto answered instantly. “after removing only a single item of clothing.”

“Do it,” Jack urged, parting his legs wide so Ianto could move between them.

Settling on his knees Ianto began to stroke his own hard on slowly, his eyes fixing on the large damp spot on the front of the frilly panties for a moment or two before reaching out with his free hand to kneed it through the fabric. He could feel it swelling a little more under his touch and pulled down the front of the panties just enough to release the leaking head of his lovers cock.

Releasing his own cock Ianto placed a hand either side of the Captains waist and dipped his head down to lap at the pre-come, tasting it, delving his tongue into the slit. Greedy for more.

“Oh yes,” Jack groaned, his hips canting off the bed.

With one last flick of his tongue Ianto dragged his mouth away and reached with both hands for the panties, tugging them down over the Captains arse and then stocking clad legs, manoeuvring himself to be able to do so and then resuming his place on his knees between them again to admire Jack's very erect and weeping cock.

“Please,” Jack gasped.

“Soon,” Ianto told him, ignoring the older man's cock and leaning forwards over him to kiss him again, first on the lips and then his own lips left to trail over the Captains chin, down the side of his neck and then to bite down on the skin where it met his shoulder.

“Fuck me, please fuck me,” Jack groaned, his own hand reaching for his cock to grasp it tightly.

“Only if you stop touching yourself,” Ianto told him and Jack immediately released his fist. “and get one your hands and knees.”

Jack lifted one leg high and rolled over, Ianto ducking down as the high heel clad foot swept over his head and looked on appreciatively at the Captains arse as he settle down on the requested position.

Shifting to kneel behind his lover Ianto kissed and nipped at the bare arse before him, his hands stroking over the firm globes, soothing them and then finally parting them and exposing the older man's arse hole to him. Dipping his head down Ianto licked a strip along the full length of the Captains crack causing the older man to let out a long moan of excitement and then without warning he prodded the tip of his tongue at the tight muscle, alternately licking and delving his tongue into his lovers hole as he it began to relax and loosen.

Jack's moans grew longer and louder as Ianto's tongue delved deeper and deeper into his body, his cock throbbing hard between his thighs where it hung, desperate to be touched. His hips canting in time with his lovers tongues thrusts into him, his orgasm building deep within his belly.

“Ianto, fuck me, I need to come,” Jack panted, dropping down from his hands onto his elbows and tilting his arse up higher.

“Soon,” Ianto agreed, lifting his head and sliding a finger easily into the other man's wet and loose hole, quickly adding a second as he reached with his free hand for the lube under the pillow. “very soon.”

“I'm ready, just fuck me,” Jack growled softly in anticipation.

Ianto slipped his fingers from the Captains arse and flipped open the lube. He drizzled a little over the older man's arse hole and then more into his hand to slide over and coat his cock cock before pressing the tip against this lovers hole before sliding in slowly until he was fully seated.

“Yes,” Jack moaned loudly. “now, move!”

Resting his hands on the Captains corset covers hips Ianto began to do so, sliding his cock back out almost completely before slowly sliding it's full length back inside his lovers tight, hot channel once more and then repeated the action over and over while Jack urged him to go faster.

“Feels so good,” Ianto murmured.

“Would feel better if you fucked me harder,” Jack said, pushing back hard, wanting his lover deep inside him.

Ianto slid an arm around the older man's waist and pulled him upwards so that the Captains corset covered back was against his chest and then grasped his cock with his other hand and began to stroke it slowly.

“Ride me,” Ianto told him.

Jack didn't need to be told twice, using every ounce of energy in his thigh he pushed himself upwards and then dropped down again, his movements increasing in speed while Ianto's hand moved faster and faster upon his cock. Ianto nipped and kissed at the back of his neck, feeling the tell tale signs of his lovers nearing orgasm in his cock, the little pulsations getting nearer and nearer until Jack cried out in ecstasy, his warm some spurting over Ianto's hand and the bedding below while the muscles of his arse contracted tightly around the cock buried deep inside him.

Ianto held onto Jack tightly, pounding his cock into his lovers arse, the contractions sending him spiralling over the edge as he came hard less than a minute later holding their position for mere seconds before they both tumbled onto the bed in a mass of boneless limbs panting heavily. Jack tilted his head backwards and Ianto leaned down to kiss his lips softly.

“Next time you get to dress up,” Jack murmured.

“Next time?” Ianto asked breathlessly.

“Next time,” Jack repeated.

“And did you have anything in mind?” Ianto asked, more than a little intrigued.

“Anything that involves a corset and stockings, it's only fair,” Jack replied, turning over to face his lover.

“Well, when you put it like that,” Ianto smiled softly at him. “but … I don't have to wear the make-up, do I?”

“Oh yeah,” Jack smirked, closed his eyes and snuggled against his lovers body, just taking the time to kick off the shoes before drifting into sleep.

“We'll see,” Ianto murmured, his mind filling with images of how he might look dressed in such clothes as sleep overtook him too.

The End.


End file.
